Ringokun
by ChiiMiyako-chan
Summary: "bodoh." gumam orang itu dengan wajah datar. /"itu karena kau yang menangis sambil memukul pohon itu.kau sepeeti orang gila saja.hn.perempuan sama saja.selalu menangisi hal-hal bodoh." kata cowok itu lalu berbalik./rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Ringo-kun**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : sasusaku and other pairing**

**rate : T**

**Genre : romance,hurt/comfort**

**WARNING ****: ****OOC,AU,gaje,ancur,abal,typo,ide pasaran**

**Don't like don't read **

Chapter 1 : ringo-kun

Disuatu padang rumput yang tenang terdapat seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. terlihat jelas wajah imut-imut orang rambut merah yang bergoyang dikarenakan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang gadis yang membawa beberapa batang bunga yang ia pegang ditangannya sembari berlari-lari kecil kearah pemuda yang tertidur tersebut.

"Sasori!" panggil gadis tak ada respon dari pemuda tersebut.

"Sasori!" panggil gadis itu lagi. namun masih saja tak digubris oleh pemuda yang sedang tertidur merasa tak di dengar,gadis tersebut pun mendekat kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur tersebut. kamudian ia mengambil tempat disamping pemuda tersebut dan berjongkok untuk mengamati wajah pemuda tersebut. 'tampan'batin gadis tersebut. kemudian ia menarik-narik lengan baju pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut. karena merasa terganggu,Sasori akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah tersenyum kepadanya. kemudian Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya dan beralih menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Sakura." sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat gadis bernama Sakura ini memerah wajahnya bak kepiting rebus.

"y-ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. kemudian tanpa aba-aba Sasori mengangkat wajah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. sontak wajah Sakura menjadi bertambah merah saja. Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajah pada Sakura.

10cm...

5cm...

3cm...

Dan...

KRINGGGGG...

" saja!" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. "aku'kan mau dicium Sasori-senpai." gumamnya lagi tiddak jelas kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. baru beberapa menit ia tidur,tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu tak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil orang itu lagi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura(lagi). namun masih saja tak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. orang itu pun menjadi geram dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang rupanya tak dikunci. setelah masuk,langsung saja orang itu mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri gadis bernama Sakura tersebut. kemudian dengan suara lantang orang itu berteriak.

"SAKURA!MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU TIDUR HAH?" teriak orang itu yang membuat seluruh tetangganya mendengar suaranya.

"ngg..." gumam Sakura lalu berbalik badan membelakangi orang itu. sedangkan orang yang sudah sejak dari tadi meneriakkan namanya hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah gadis ini. bukannya apa,wanita paruh baya—orang yang berteriak—ini juga sadar kalau suaranya sudah kelewat keras. tapi ternyata gadis didepannya ini sama sekali tak ternggangu dengan suaranya yang keras itu. kemudian beberapa menit kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu sweatdropped untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"lho?sudah pagi ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. kemudian ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping.

"lho?kaa-san?sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi yang membuat orang yang ia panggil kaa-sannya itu hanya bisa terdianm dengan wajah cengo melihat tingkah sang anak yang terbilang aneh tersebut.

"wah!aku terlambat!kenapa kaa-san tak membangunkanku tadi?" teriak Sakura kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi. melihat hal itu kaa-sannya hanya bisa sweatdropped untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"anak itu harus segera kedokter." gumam kaa-san Sakura entah pada siapa. rupanya kaa-san Sakura takut Sakura terkena penyakit tuli atau jiwa Sakura sedang terganggu?#dishannaro Sakura.

SKIP TIME

"aku pergi dulu ya kaa-san." teriak Sakura sambil berlari. ditangannya terdapat sebuah roti isi yang sudah digigit setengahnya.

"habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" terik kaa-san Sakura dari dalam. namun sakura tak mengindahkannya dan terus berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Sakura POV

Hai,perkenalkan aku Sakura. Haruno 14 tahun. aku bersekolah di Konoha gakuen. aku anak satu-satunya tinggal bersama tou-san dan kaa-san. hal yang kusukai tidur,menghayal,makan,minum,bernafas#plak!,dan juga Sasori-senpai! orang yang kusukai hehe...semua teman sekelasku selalu menyebutku jidat lebar dan juga dikarenkan jidatku yang memang sudah dari lahir lebar dan juga nilaiku yang selalu jelek. dikelasku aku kudua dari yang terbodoh dikelas diatasku ada Ino,,kurasa sudah dulu ya..aku sudah terlambat...jaa...

Sakura POV end

"hosh...hosh.." terlihat Sakura sedang terengah-engah karena berlari dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. tapi walaupun ia berlari tetap saja ia terlambat.

"akhirnya sampai juga." katanya begitu ia sampai didepan kelasnya.

SREETT..

Begitu Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya,Sakura dapat melihat Kurenai-sensei yang sedang melihat dengan tatapan seakan ingin menyantapnya. karena ditatap seperti itu nyali sakura menjadi ciut. tapi Sakura bertekad bagaimana pun caranya ia harus mengikuti pelajaran. maka dari itu ia tutup kembali pintu yang terbuka dan gerakkan kakinya mendekat kepada Kurenai-sensei.

"a-ano sensei...gomen,aku terlambat..tadi aku harus membelikan obat untuk kaa-san yang sedang makanya aku-"

SREET..

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kelas sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya—termasuk Sakura dan Kurenai-sensei—.

"gomen ne sensei...tadi aku membeli obat dulu untuk kaa-san yang sedang sakit hehe..." kata cowok berambut duren yang sedang nyengir kuda dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo kecuali Kurenai-sensei yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"lho?ada apa?" tanya cowok berambut duren tersebut-Uzumaki Naruto-dengan wajah innocent. melihat itu Kurenai-sensei tambah geram saja. pasalnya ia mengira kalau ia sedang dipermainkan muridnya. Sakura?jangan hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Haruno!Uzumaki!" panggil Kurenai-sensei kepada kedua muridnya.

"y-ya?" jawab keduanya yang sudah merasakan aura hitam disekitar sensei mereka ini.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMPERMAINKANKU DENGAN ALASAN BODOH KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Kurenai-sensei dihadapan kedua muridnya yang sedang menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. takut kalau membukanya mereka bisa tuli mendadak-?-

"ta-tapi sensei aku-" Naruto mencoba beralasan namun segera terpotong karena Kurenai-sensei yang sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"KELUAR!KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!" akhirnya dengan langkah gontai keduanya berjalan keluar kelas.

"semua itu karena kau Naruto!kenapa kau harus mengikuti alasanku?huh!" tuduh Sakura begitu mereka sudah berada dikoridor depan kelas mereka.

"eh?enak saja kau." balas Naruto sengit mencoba membela dirinya yang tak tahu-menahu soal alasan mereka berdua yang sama.

"kalau kau tak mengikuti alasanku,aku pasti tidak berada disini!" kata Sakura yang masih menyalahkan Naruto atas semua ini.

"itu salahmu sendiri -sensei mengelurkanmu karena kau berbohong."

"kau sendiri kan juga bohong." tuduh Sakura pada Naruto.

" tidak benar." bela Naruto.

"itu tau kau juga berbohong." tuduh Sakura tak mau kalah.

"tidak."

"ya."

"tidak."

"iya."

"tidak." mereka terus berdebat tanpa sadar kalau Kurenai-sensei dapat mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka.

"BERISIK!TEMUI SENSEI DIRUANGAN SENSEI SETELAH INI!" teriak Kurenai-sensei dari dalam kelas yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto terdiam.

"itu semua gara-gara kau Naruto!" bisik Sakura pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

~Ringo-kun~

KRINGG...

Akhir bell istirahat bebunyi juga. semua murid yang berada segera berlari keluar kelas demi bermberi asupan makanan untuk perut mereka yang sudah dari tadi minta diisi. namun tidak untuk Sakura dan Naruto. mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru bersama Kurenai-sensei yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menceramahi Sakura dan Naruto.

"kalian kerjakan soal-soal setelah pulang sekolah diruangan sensei." kata Kurenai mengakhiri ceramahnya pada Sakura dan Naruto. terdengar helaan napas dari Sakura dan Naruto. entah lega karena ceramah Kurenai sensei sudah selesai atau karena tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei pada Sakura dan Naruto.

Setelah itu Sakura dan Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan Kurenai-sensei. mereka berjalan dengan langkah gontai kekelas mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. namun ditengah perjalanan ke kelas mereka,Sakura berhenti didepan kelas 2-2. ia melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal bersama seseorang gadis. Sakura berhenti mengamati keduannya. Naruto yang merasa Sakura tak mengikutinya lagi segera membalikkan badannya kebelakang.

"lho?Sakura-chan kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"a-ah! pergi saja duluan." kata Sakura tersenyum canggung pada Naruto.

" begitu aku duluan ya Sakura-chan." kata Naruto kemudian berbalik dan menghilang di balik tangga.

"ada apa Sasori-kun?" kata seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dikuris tengah menatap lawan bicaranya yang berada didepannya. tepatnya seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk dimeja gadis tersebut.

"aku menyukaimu." kata Sasori dengan raut wajah serius.

"ka-kau pasti berbohong." kata gadis didepan sasori dengan gugup.

"aku tidak berbohong menyukaimu." kata Sasori masih dengan raut wajah seriusnya. mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata dari pujaan hatinya. kemudian segara saja Sakura berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hei,jangan berlari dikoridor sekolah." tegur salah seorang guru yang melihat Sakura yang tengah berlari dikoridor. namun Sakura tak memperdulikannya. Sakura terus saja berlari entah kemana tujuannya.

~Ringo-kun~

"hosh...hosh..." desah napas Sakura. sekarang ini Sakura sedang berhenti didepan pohon apel besar yang berada dibelakang sekolahnya. kalian bertanya kenapa Sakura berhenti berlari?tentu saja jawabannya Sakura capek. bayangkan saja ia sudah berlari mengitari seluruh sekolah entah kenapa ia tak berinisiatif untuk berhenti. ditambah lagi tempat ini cukup .sangat ini yang ada hanya ia saja dan pohon apel yang besar didepannya ini.

"bodoh..hah..aku memang...bodoh..hahhh..." kata Sakura meencoba mengatur napasnya.

"bodohhhh!kenapa aku tak sadar kalau Sasori-senpai sudah punya orang yang ia sukai..hiks..." kata Sakura yang air mata sudah mulai turun lagi.

DUKK

DUKK..

Sakura tengah meninju-ninju pohon apel yang ada didepannya ini. ia melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya pada pohon apel yang malang ini.

Sakura terus saja memukul pohon apel yang malang itu. bahkan bukan hanya memukul tapi menendang dan menggucang-guncangkan pohon tersebut. saking asiknya memukul-mukul pohon yang ada didepannya,sakura tak sadar kalau ada sebuah apel yang sukses mendarat dikepalanya.

"ittai..." kata Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sudah dijatuhi buah apel sialan—sebutan Sakura untuk apel yang menimpanya—. kemudian sakura berjongkok untuk mengambil buah apel sialan yang sudah menimpanya itu. setelah itu ia perhatikan lekat-lekat buah apel yang sudah menimpanya itu. kemudian ia menaruh tangannya sekarang tengah berfikir keras. kenapa buah apel yang menimpanya sudah ada bekas gigitannya?

"aku tau!" katanya dengan suara lantang sambil memperhatikan buah apel yang sudah berbekas gigitan itu. setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya ia tau juga jawabannya. ternyata Sakura memang pantas dijuluki gadis ,bukan tapi lemot.

"pasti ada orang yang sudah memakannya." Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa orang memakan apel tersebut. belum sempat Sakura melihatnya,tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat orang itu langsung melompat turun sehingga membuat Sakura kaget.

HUP

Orang itu mendarat tepat didepan Sakura.

"bodoh." gumam orang itu dengan wajah datar. wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Sakura.

"a-apa?" Sakura yang masih belum sadar karena wajahnya yang memerah melihat wajah cowok tampan yang begitu dekat dengannya hanya bisa bertanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

"dasar bodoh." setelah mengatakan itu,cowok itu pun langsung berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"a-apa katamu!kau yang bodoh!sudah tau ada orang dibawahnya kau malah menjatuhkan buah apelmu itu kepadaku." teriak Sakura pada cowok yang berada beberapa meter didepannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cowok tersebut. mendengar hal itu cowok itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

"itu karena kau yang menangis sambil memukul pohon sepeeti orang gila .perempuan sama menangisi hal-hal bodoh." kata cowok itu lalu berbalik. menurut cowok itu,itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang dan tidak penting yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"aku tidak gila!kau yang gila!" teriak Sakura pada cowok yang sudah menjauh dari tempatnya itu. kemudian Sakura melemparkan buah apel yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya kepada cowok yang tengah berjalan didepannya. namun sayang sekali,bukannya tepat pada sasaran tapi cowok itu malah dengan sigap menagkap buah apel tersebut. kemudian dengan santai berjalan kembali.

"grr...menyebalkannn!" teriak sakura keras-keras.

"dasar cowok meyebalkan!" teriak Sakura lagi dan disambung dengan beberapa umpatan-umpatan andalan Sakura.

"eh?tunggu dulu!" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. sakura sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. setelah marah-marah tidak jelas sekarang Sakura malah berbicara sendiri. mungkin kata-kata cowok itu barusan benar. mungkin Sakura memang sudah gila#plak!digamparsakura.

"aku tak pernah melihat cowok itu ...siapa ya..." kata Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya ala detektif Conan yang sedang berfikir. kalau difikir-fikir sakura benar juga. pasalnya sudah enam bulan Sakura berada di sekolahnya ini tapi ia tak mengenal cowok sakura saja yang kuper,makanya ia tak mengenalnya.

"hmm... aku tak saja ia Ringo-kun yang .. sekali untuknya!" kata sakura girang sendiri. padahal ia tak sadar,kalau bell masuk sudah dari tadi berbunyi. jadinya ia membolos pelajaran hari ini.

SKIP TIME

"jidat kenapa kau membolos saat pelajaran tadi?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sudah berada didalam kelas.

"kau seperti Uchiha Sasuke saja." lanjut Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke?siapa itu?"

**Tsudzuku**

**Hello minna!**

**Miyako disini masih newbie jadi maaf ya kalau masih banyak 'kan Cuma manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan#plakk**

**Saia sebenarnya sider hanya saja entah kenapa saia terfikir mau menjadib author dan...disinilah saia!**

**Jadi saia minta reviewnya yah...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

hallo minna-san! miyako kembali lagi di chapter 2.

maaf ya dichapter sebelumnya masih terdapat banyak kesalah#ojigi.

**Ringo-kun**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : sasusaku and other pairing**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

**WARNING ****: ****OOC, gaje, ancur, abal, typo, ide pasaran, disini sasuke sukanya sama buah apel bukan tomat jadi maaf ya kalau jadinya aneh begini.**

enjoy

Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke? siapa itu?"

"kau tak mengenalnya?" tanya Ino dengan tampang terkejut yang berlebihan.

"tidak." jawab Sakura dengan tampang innocentnya.

"dia'kan teman sekelas kita," kata Ino pada Sakura. Ino heran bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang lemot ini tak mengenal teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"benarkah? seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"dia itu mm...bagaimana ya...pokoknya dia itu tampan, pintar, dingin, dan juga keren," kata itu Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"tapi dia itu sering bolos. dia itu cowok terpintar di kelas kita selain Shikamaru yang pemalas itu," jelasnya lagi. " dan juga dia itu punya penggemar yang cukup banyak." tambahnya(lagi).

"wah, jadi dia seperti Sasori-_senpai_ yang mempunyai banyak penggemar ya?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang entah kenapa sudah membahas _senpai_ mereka yang imu-imut itu.

"ya. kau benar," kata Ino membenarkan perkataan Sakura. "tapi tak sebanyak Sasori-_senpai_. itu karena Sasuke kelewat dingin dan juga sering membolos yang kata penggemarnya itu keren. contohnya saja Karin. dia penggemar setianya. tapi kasihan sekali dia. dia tak pernah bertemu Sasuke pada saat jam istirahat. entah kenapa Sasuke selalu tak terlihat-?-di jam istirahat. dia bertemu Sasuke kalau-kalau sasuke masuk pelajaran dan tidak membolos." terang Ino panjang x lebar x tinggi-?-. sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala.

"intinya Sasori-_senpai_ lebih baik dari pada dia. maka dari itu Sasori-_senpai_ mempunyai banyak penggemar," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"dasar. Sasori-_senpai_ saja yang terus kau pikirkan," kata Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang tampaknya sangat menyukai Sasori-_senpai_.

"oh,iya. kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya masih penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, teman seklasnya yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"hmm...itu karena kau tak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang di kelas. lagi pula kau selalu saja mengkhayalkan Sasori-_senpai_." ujar Ino pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah sebal ala Haruno Sakura.

"kau sendiri hanya berdandan saja di kelas." kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"apa? enak saja kau," kata Ino tidak terima. "lagipula wajar kalau kau tak pernah melihatnya. dia itu'kan sering bolos." jelas Ino lagi pada Sakura.

"apa dia separah itu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino lagi.

"dia itu tidak parah jidat. justru yang parah itu kita berdua. buktinya nilainya selalu bagus walaupun dia selalu bolos pelajaran. yah...nilainya tetap bagus walaupun ia sering dipanggil oleh guru karena sering bolos. lagipula bagus-tidaknya nilainya ia pasti tak perduli dengan semua itu."

"benar juga ya..." kata Sakura dengan lesu yang menyadari kalau ia benar-benar parah dalam pelajaran dibanding orang yang sering bolos sekalipun.

"oh,iya. tadi kamu dari mana? kenapa kamu bolos?" sekarang giliran Ino lagi yang bertanya pada Sakura. mengingat hal itu, Sakura jadi teringat akan Sasori-_senpai_ yang tadi ia lihat dikelasnya sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sara-_senpai_ yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat dekat Sasori-_senpai_ selain Deidara-_senpai_. padahal sudah sejak tadi mereka mebicarakan Sasori-_senpai_ tapi baru sekarang ini Sakura merasa sedih.

"itu...karena aku...melihat..." Kata Sakura menggantung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"melihat apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"huaaaa...itu karena aku melihat Sasori-_senpai_ menyatakan perasaannya pada Sara-_senpai_!" kata Sakura dengan lebaynya sambil menangis bombai.

"be-benarkah? Sasori-_senpai_ menyukai Sara-_senpai_?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tak percaya.

"iya..." Sakura merasa sedih ketika mengingat hal itu lagi. ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saja sambil memasang tampang sedih.

"hei, hei, jangan sedih dulu. mungkin saja Sara-_senpai_ tak menerima perasaan Sasori-_senpai_..." hibur Ino pada sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. yah, begitulah pershabatan antara Ino dan Sakura. walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi kalau salah satu dari mereka yang sedang sedih atau tertimpa masalah pasti mereka saling menghibur.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersemangat. melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, Ino hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"iya." Ino senang bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum lagi. karena menurutnya Sakura lebih cocok tersenyum dari pada terus bersedih. ia senang bisa melihat sahabatnya caria lagi seperti biasanya.

SREETT..

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser menandakan bahwa ada seseorang dibalik pintu yang sedang menggesernya. mendengar itu seluruh penghuni kelas 1-6 langsung duduk manis ditempatnya. kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan seseorang yang bermasker dan memegang buku icha icha paradise berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. melihat itu, murid-murid hanya menatapnya dengan tampang bosan. pasalnya mereka sudah menunggu datangnya guru mereka ini yang terkenal selalu terlambat.

"_ohayo minna-san_." kata Kakashi—guru mereka yang selalu terlambat—sambil menyinggung senyum dibalik maskernya.

"ini sudah siang." teriak seluruh murid dengan kompak. mendengar hal itu Kakashi hanya bisa melirik jam tangan yang bertengger-?-manis ditangannya. 12.03. muridnya benar, ini sudah siang.

"hehe...maaf, _sensei_ tadi habis membantu-"

"bohong!" belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya—alasannya—murid-muridnya langsung saja memotongnya. bukannya apa, pasalnya guru mereka yang satu ini bukan hanya terlambat tapi juga suka beralasan yang tidak-tidak alias bohong. ck...ck...benar-benar bukan contoh yang baik untuk ditiru.

"baiklah-baiklah, _sensei_ minta maaf atas keterlambatan _sensei_..." kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya sambil nyengir dibalik maskernya kemudian ia mengambil buku matematika lalu membukanya.

"nah, kalian kerjakan soal dihalaman 93 ini. _sensei_ ada urusan sebentar." sambil menunjukkan soal yang ia beri pada muridnya, ia melanjutkan, "kerjakan secara berkelompok. _sensei_ akan membagi kelompoknya." kemudian Kakashi membagi siswa-siswi didalam kelas menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandang keseluruh kelas. kemudian ia berhenti pada bangku kosong yang berada diujung dekat jendela.

"Uchiha bolos lagi ya?" tanyanya sambil terus memperhatikan bangku kosong tersebut.

"iya _sensei_. Sasu-_kun_ bolos lagi hiks...hiks..." ujar Karin sambil menangis dengan lebaynya. sementara teman-teman sekelasnya langsung meneriakinya.

"sudah-sudah. tidak apa-apa. Haruno kau berkelompok dengan Uchiha." ujar kakashi mencoba menenangkan kelasnya yang ribut.

"eh? tapi Uchiha-san tidak masuk _sensei_." ujar Sakura cepat-cepat.

"tidak apa. kau cari saja dia. dia pasti masih ada di lingkungan sekolah ini," Kata Kakashi. lalu selanjutnya ia membagi murid-muridnya dalam beberapa kelompok. dan salah satunya adalah kelompok sasusaku ini. "yak, sekian dulu. tugasnya paling lambat dikumpul besok," kata Kakashi sambil berlalu.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang bingung akan melakukan apa karena partnernya sedang bolos, malah ditatap Karin dengan tatapan seakan-akan mengatakan awas-saja-kau-kalau-kau-coba-coba-mengambil-Sasu-_kun_-dariku. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menatap ngeri pada Karin. kemudian ia beralih pada Ino yang sedang memasang wajah sebal. pasalnya Ino sedang dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru yang paling dibenci Ino. kemudian sakura mendekat pada Ino.

"sst...Ino-pig," panggil Sakura berbisik-bisik pada Ino.

"ada apa jidat?" kata Ino ketus. ia tidak terima harus dipanggil dengan sebutan pig.

"Uchiha itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. ia ingin meminta ciri-ciri Sasuke pada Ino. karena ia sendiri tak mengenal orangnya dan tak tahu tampangnya.

"dia itu tinggi, bermata onyx, berambut raven yang err bermodel pantat ayam. pokoknya raut wajahnya datar." jelas Ino pada Sakura.

"_arigato_ Ino-pig. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah...jaa..." dengan cepat Sakura langsung melasat keluar kelas sambil membawa buku matematikanya tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang memasang wajah sebal karena depanggil Ino-pig lagi sama Sakura jidat lebar ini.

~Ringo-kun~

'ck. kenapa aku harus berkelompok sama Uchiha Sasuke itu. kan merepotkan. aku harus mencarinya lagi...tapi kalau aku tak menemukannya, bisa mati aku. soal ini pasti tak akan selesai. aku kan tak tahu jawabannya. lagipula soalnya juga susah sekali. pokoknya aku harus menemukan Uchiha itu dan menyuruhnya mengerjekan soal ini!' batin Sakura berapi-api sambil memasang senyum licik di wajahnya. rupanya Sakura mencari Sasuke hanya karena ini. Ck...dasar.

sekarang ini Sakura tengah berada di koridor sekolah. ia sudah keliling-keliling sekolah tapi tak juga menemukan Sasuke.

"hah...kemana Uchiha itu? oh, iya. masih ada satu tempat yang belum ku datangi. atap!" kemudian Sakura langsung berlari lagi ke atap sekolah.

Sementara ditempat lain...

Drtt...drtt...

"hn?" kata cowok berambut model err pantat ayam sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah. ia melihat layar hpnya ditangannya. disitu tertera 1 message from baka dobe. kemudian ia segera membaca pesannya.

From : baka dobe.

Temeeee! ada tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_...tugasnya berkelompok...kau berkelompok dengan Sakura-_chan_...tampakya sekarang dia sedang mencarimu.

Begitulah isi pesan Naruto. cowok yang dipanggil teme oleh sobat durennya kini tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Sakura-_chan_? siapa itu?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. kemudian segera ia balas pesan singkat dari Naruto tadi.

To : baka dobe

Aku tidak peduli.

Kemudian segera saja ia klik tombol send dihpnya. lalu memasukkannya lagi kedalam saku celananya. lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah sebuah pohon apel besar. namun, baru beberapa menit Sasuke—cowok yang dipanggil teme oleh sobat durennya—menutup matanya hpnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar lagi.

Drrtt...drrtt...

Segera saja ia buka pesannya.

From : baka dobe

Kau jahat temeeeeee! kan kasihan Sakura-_channnn_...!

Kemudian dengan segera ia membalas pesan tak penting ini (menurutnya).

To : baka dobe

Terserah.

Langsung saja ia kirim pesan yang sangat singkat itu. setelah memastikan smsnya terkirim, ia lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

~Ringo-kun~

"hosh...hosh..." terdengar desah napas Sakura yang sedang menunduk memegang lututnya.

"hahh...hahh..." Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik turun itu. "disini juga tak ada...dimana yah Uchiha itu?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. kemudia ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah dari atap sekolah ini. dari sini seluruh sekolah dapat terlihat dan juga anginnya sangat sejuk. Sakura kemudian memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lebut. kemudian ia membuka lagi matanya. saat ia membuka matanya tanpa sadar ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut raven tengah tertidur dibawah pohon apel besar yang sempat ia datangi tadi. ia mersa familiar dengan sosok tersebut. kemudian segera saja ia berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju pohon apel besar itu. ia yakin kalau orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tap...tap...tap...

Derap langkah kaki seseorang dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. walaupun Sasuke sedang tertidur, tapi Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. kemudian dengan malas ia membuka matanya. dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pinknya tengah berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"kau Uchiha-_san_ kan?" tanya gadis itu padanya. kemudian belum sempat ia menjawabnya gadis itu sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu." kau...Ringo-_kun _menyebalkan yang melemparku buah apel dari atas pohon'kan?"

"hn?" Sasuke tengah menaikkan alisnya sebelah. 'siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan Ringo-_kun_?' tanyanya membatin.

"rupanya benar ya? Kau...dasar cowok menyebalkan," kata gadis itu yang tak digubris oleh Sasuke. "oh, iya. kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi pada pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"hn." tapi akhirnya Sasuke menjawab juga pertaan gadis tadi.

"kalau begitu kau adalah teman satu kelompokku." kata gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi ceria. 'jadi gadis ini yang dipanggil dobe itu Sakura-_chan_.' kata Sasuke menbatin. ia merasa aneh dengan gadis ini. tadi gadis ini marah-marah padanya kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja berwajah ceria seperti itu. benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. salam kenal. aku paling suka pelajaran olah raga. karena aku sangat suka berlari estafet, lari maraton, dan lari-lari lainnya. aku paling benci berenang. karena aku tak bisa berenang. aku juga paling benci pelajaran matematika . maka dari itu aku kesini untuk memintamu mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_. kita'kan satu kelompok. maka dari itu kita harus saling membantu. kau kerjakan saja. Aku akan-"

"berisik." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "aku tidak peduli. kau kerja saja sendiri," kata Sasuke kemudian menutup matanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang lagi-lagi diganggu oleh hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"hei, tapi kalau kau tak mengerjakannya nilaimu tak ada. Hei, Uchiha-_san_. Uchiha-_san_! Uchiha-_san_!" kata Sakura sembari berjongkok disamping Sasuke yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon apel yang besar namun tak digubris Sasuke. kemudian Sakura menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. entah kenapa Sakura merasa deja vu. ia pernah melakukan hal ini. entah kenapa Sakura melakukan hal ini. Hal...yang sama dengan mimpinya. tapi ia merasa ia harus melakukannya agar Sasuke dapat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uchiha-_san_! Uchiha-_san_! Uchiha-"

"kau berisik Haruno," kata Sasuke yang sudah bangun kembali. dan mendudukkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. jarak mereka sangat dekat membuat wajah Sakura memanas. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat lagi mimpinya semalam tentang saat ia membangunkan senpai tercintanya yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon. benar-benar deja vu. rasanya kejadian ini benar-benar sama. hanya saja berbeda orang dan berbeda situasinya.

"dasar bodoh." kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali ke dunianya-?-.

"a-apa?" Sakura berbicara dengan terbata-bata entah karena ia marah atau karena ia malu?

"bodoh. justru kalau aku tidak mengerjakannya kau yang tidak akan mendapatkan nilai," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar sambil terus menatap mata sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

'ugh. ketahuan.' batin Sakura meringis. "bu-bukan begitu..." Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyakinkan Sasuke agar Sasuke mau mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi yang sama sekali tak ia tahu.

"kau tak bisa mengerjakannya kan?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran. kasihan sekali Sakura kita ini. ck...ck...poor Sakura.

"ti-tadak. ma-maksudku aku bisa mengerjakannya. hanya saja ini tugas kelompok. ja-jadi kita harus mengerjakannya bersama." kata Sakura beralasan. 'ck. kau kan pintar. jadi kerjakan untukku!' tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"kalau begitu kau kerja saja setengahnya. nanti aku akan mengerjakan sisanya. itupun kalau kau bisa," kata Sasuke meremehkan sakura kemudian membaringkan badannya lagi lalu menutup matanya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya dapat mendengus sebal. 'cih. sombong sekali dia.' batin Sakura kesal. kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. kemudian ia mencoba mengerjakan soal yang satu nomorpun ia tak tahu.

"ugh. semuanya sama susahnya," Sakura kemudian berpikir keras untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurutnya sangat sulit. ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat cara mengerjakan soal-soal itu. setelah itu ia mencari beberapa soal yang paling mudah kemudian dengan susah payah ia mengerjakannya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Sakura selesai juga mengerjakannya.

"sudah selesai!" teriaknya ditelinga Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. maksudnya ia mencoba memamerkannya pada Sasuke.

"ck. kau benar-benar berisik Haruno. semua perempuan sama saja. Cerewet." gerutu Sasuke sambil bengun dari tidurnya. tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya. malah ia tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. kemudian dengan bangga ia menyerahkan kertas yang berisi soal dan jawaban soal yang sudah ia kerjakan.

"ini. aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan susah payah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian membuang muka kearah lain. entah kenapa ia melakukannya. ia juga bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang —bisa dibilang OOC— tiba-tiba ini. kemudian dengan teliti ia memeriksanya satu-satu. kamudian ia menyerahkan lagi kertas itu pada sakura.

"lho? kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocentnya.

"yang benar hanya satu. yang lainnya salah semua." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung shock. bayangkan saja sudah setengah jam ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan soal yang hanya beberapa nomor itu. tapi Sasuke malah mengatakannya hanya satu yang benar dari bebrapa soal yang ia kerjakan. Sakura tak terima. ia mengira Sasuke berbohong bahwa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hanya satu soal saja yang benar. ia merasa sudah dijelek-jelekkan.

"apa? aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan susah payah tapi kau malah mengatakannya hanya satu nomor saja yang benar. kau pasti berbohong," kata Sakura tak terima.

"aku tidak bebohong," kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

"lagipula yang ini rumusnya bukan seperti ini." Sasuke menunjukkan salah satu soal yang sudah Sakura kerjakan.

"be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"hn." jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"hahhhhh...aku menyerah...aku tak bisa mengerjakannya lagi. kalau begitu kau kerjakan saja yah Uchiha-san..." kata Sakura dengan mata puppy eyes.

"aku tidak mau." kata Sasuke datar.

"ayolahhhh Uchiha-_san_..." Sakura terus memohon pada Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakannya.#ah,Sasuke kau OOC sekali#readers: oi!lu yang bikin Sasuke begitu!

"yey! arigato Uchiha-_san_!" teriak Sakura. kemudian Sakura refleks memeluk Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya kaget namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah stoicnya lagi.

"menyingkir dariku Haruno." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"e-eh, _gomen ne_ Uchiha-_san_. aku refleks." kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'refleks? dasar bodoh.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke baru pertama kali dipeluk seorang gadis—selain Ibunya tentunya—. walaupun banyak fans-fansnya yang ingin memeluknya tapi tak pernah ia ijinkan. tapi dengan mudahnya Sakura memeluk Sasuke hanya karena alasn refleks. ah, beruntung sekali kau nona Haruno.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. suasana menjadi hening dan canggung—walaupun Sakura saja—. Sasuke tengah mengerjakan soal-soal metematika. sementara Sakura tengah asik menatap pohon apel diatasnya. karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang asik mengerjakan soal metematika yang diberi Kakashi.

"hn?"

"ng...kenapa kau benci dengan perempuan?"

"itu karena semua perempuan sama saja. cerewet sepertimu," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"huh! dasar. kau selalu saja bicara begitu." dengus Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. " lalu bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Ibumu kan perempuan. Kau'kan benci perempuan dan semua perempuan kau bilang sama saja. cerewet." sambungnya masih dengan tampang sebal.

"aku tidak benci pada Ibuku. walaupun dia perempuan. dia satu-satunya perempuan yang paling ku sayangi." kata Sasuke pelan namun terdengar lirih. mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. enatah kenapa ia merasa bingung. pasalnya tadi Sasuke begitu cuek dan dingin tapi entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke menjadi lebih err...lembut. tapi bagi Sakura ini baru pertama kali ia melihat ekspresi lain dari Sasuke selain ekspresi dingin dan cuek. dan tentu saja menyebalkan.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura yang tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa pada Sasuke. semantara Sasuke yang sudah pada dasarnya pendiam. setelah beberapa menit dilanda keheningan akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memulai pembicaraan. yaitu Sasuke.

"hn. aku sudah selesai." kata Sasuke dingin.

"eh? benarkah?" tanya Sakura riang sambil mendekat pada Sasuke yang memang sudah dekat dengannya sekarang untuk melihat kertas jawaban yang sasuke kerjakan.

"hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' andalannya. kemudian dengan cepat Sakura merebut kertas jawaban mereka dari tangan Sasuke.

"yey! akhirnya sudah selesai!" teriak Sakura norak sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas jawaban mereka.

"terimakasih Sasuke!" Sakura tanpa sadar memanggil nama kecil Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya biasa-biasa saja. karena diluar sana banyak sekali fans-fans sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan Sasu-_chan_, Sasu-_koi_, dan masih banyak lagi panggilan menjijikan—menurut Sasuke tentunya—yang ditujukan padanya.

"eh, maaf ya Uchiha-_san_." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hn. panggil Sasuke saja." entah kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu. kata-kata itu terucap saja dari bibirnya.

"eh? baiklah Uchi-Sasuke." kata Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan refleks (lagi) langsung membalikkan mukanya kesembarang arah. entahlah kenapa ia melakukan ini. rasanya udara tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas.

"terimakasih ya Sasuke. aku akan mengumpulkannya." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelas sambil nyengir dan melambai-lambai pada Sasuke. sementara Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Sakura dengan datar-datar saja sampai punggung Sakura sudah menghilang.

"cih. ada apa denganku?" umpat Sasuke. entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kemauannya. ia merasa aneh. padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain. sungguh ia merasa sangat aneh dengan ini semua.

~Ringo-kun~

Tampak Sakura sedang berlari kecil ke kelas dengan riang-gembira. pasalnya setelah lama membujuk Sasuke akhirnya Sasuke mau untuk mengerjakan soal matematika dari sensei mereka itu. Sakura merasa jerih payahnya akhirnya membuahkan hasil maksudnya setelah mambujuk Sasuke akhirnya tugas mereka selesai. Sakura bersyukur dia bisa berkelompok dengan Sasuke. Sakura merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

**~Tsudzuku~**

Maaf yah minna kalau fic ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Miyako sudah berusaha unruk memperbaikinya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca fic gaje nan nista ini#emang ada?

Terimakasih juga buat reviewers yang sudah membantu Miyako.

Doremi saku-chan dan Lucy Uchino yang sudah membantu Miyako dalam memperbaiki fic geje Miyako.

Dan yang terakhir buat sahabat Miyako Sisi-chan yang sudah membantu membuat akun dan mempublish fic gaje ini. buat Iya-chan dan Stella-chan yang sudah memberi dukungan kepada author. Dan yang paling special buat **Ika-chan** yang tak percaya kalau saia membuat akun dan menjadi author diffn.

Sekian dulu bacot-bacot dari author...

Akhir kata...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**


End file.
